Tail Whips & Fang Marks
by i am mi-chan
Summary: We've all read those stories of Kirino's a mermaid, and Tsurugi is a vampire. What if... it was the other way around? [OC Submission temporarily closed] THIS STORY IS ON HAITUS DON"T KILL ME
1. OC Submission

Minna Mi-chan here. I want to tell you that this story is yes indeed the one with Tsurugi as a mermaid erm… I mean merman and Kirino as a vampire. I want to tell you that I'm having an oc submission. If you want to send in your oc PM and putting it in the review will be fine. Just fill in the form below.

**All I need is the **

**name:(nick name if you want)**

**Gender:**

**Age: As long as it's under 25**

**Species: Vampire, Merfolk, Fairy, Human, Witch, Wizard, ghost, Shadow, Angel, Alien etc. Whatever you can think of.**

**Special Ability: If it's a human nothing too big. Maybe hypnosis, future sight, simple magic, ya know small stuff.**

**Past: Only if you want to**

**Personality: I need details, and specific.**

**Appearance: Eyes, Hair, height, distinguishing features. (such as a mole, or face markings, scars etc.)**

**clothes: specific please.**

**hobby:**

**likes:**

**dislikes:**

**That's all you need, hope it's not too much, this is my first story using other peoples oc's. Don't worry I will give each oc creator.**

Thank you it would be a great help if you sent one in. I have a feeling this story will take a while to finish.

-Mi-chan out


	2. Prologue

**Mi-chan:*whispers* Over here, this is the start of my new story Tail Whips and Fang Marks. Sorry for the sucky title, anyways lets start. I was suggested to do a prologue, so I'll try. I usually jump right into the story, but here goes.**

**Kirino: I'm so excited. Finally Tsurugi shall feel my pain of being a mermaid. Also I get to see what it's like to be a vampire.**

**Tsurugi: What are you two whispering about?**

**Both:Nothing**

* * *

><p>The debate room was especially noisy today, the royal court was having a debate on changing the law on how King Tsurugi Yokami ran people were upset and were rebelling, so far half of the city Atlantis was destroyed. There was a group called 'Renegade' who was invited to the meeting. Talking bout who knows what. It was important, though our little prince Tsurugi Kyousuke wasn't listening like he was <em>supposed<em> to.

"No we cannot do that, it is far too dangerous. War could break out!" His father yelled.

"War?" the prince asked curiously. He had always been fascinated with things of that sorta thing. " War on what. Sounds interesting. I wonder-"

"Son don't wonder of such things. War is a horrible things!" His father scolded.

"But your Majesty, If we form an alliance we may be able to stop war," the leader of Renegade pleaded.

"No what is done is done. This council meeting is over". In minutes the room was empty except for Tsurugi and his father. The Renegade members looked dejected. His father turned to Tsurugi with a disappointed face "Why?" then Tsurugi's father left. He knew his father hated war, and was ashamed of his son for liking it. But he couldn't help it.

"Poor boy, all alone. If only you're father were smarter," it was a voice. Familiar, but yet so unfamiliar. A figure swam out of the shadow, it was the leader of Renegade.

"What are you rambling on about!" Tsurugi asked curiously.

"Oh the dear boy doesn't know. Well Why don't we show you." A smirk appeared on the mans face as he pulled out a knife. Tsurugi tried to swim away, but two figure from behind him pinned him to the seat. The man drew back the knife and to Tsurugi's horror drove it into his stomach(not the organ).Before Tsurugi could scream out in pain, someone else gagged him. In seconds Tsurugi was lying trembling on the floor. "What a pitiful state for anyone to be in. And at only ten years old."

That's how Tsurugi's story started. He was kept a prisoner in the Renegade's hideout. It was either his father changed the way he ruled, or Tsurugi would continue to suffer. His father was persistent so, Tsurugi just suffered. He barely ate anything, so he grew skinny. He was whipped, cut, punched, anything that would bring him pain. He grew quiet, he didn't talk as much. He grew patient, because he knew he wasn't going to be saved. But one day they crossed the line. That day they tied a rope around his neck, choking him. He begged for air ,but they wouldn't let up. He struggled, they pulled harder. He cried, they laughed. He screamed, they just smiled. When they _finally_ got bored he was already on the verge of death, and they left him. Today was the day he would escape. He had been planning for as long as he could remember, when in truth he couldn't remember when he started. He knew every inch of the fortress. He knew all the secret passage ways. And with great difficulty he made it out,. They immediately detected him, and being severely wounded didn't help much either. Once he was far enough he passed out and floated aimlessly in the sea.

* * *

><p>As all this happened a certain someone was looking out into the sea. She lived in the forest of an island that was almost always empty, except when the owners came for a short visit. Yes she lived on a private island, no the owners didn't know she was there. Her name you may ask, well she goes by the name Kurotsuki Kiriga. She had a feeling that her enemy was approaching, she could sense it.<p>

* * *

><p>At Raimon Shindou had a surprise for a few of his friends. "Hayami, Hamano, Tenma, Kirino come here."<p>

"Shindou you called?" Hamano asked casually.

"Yeah. Since you guy aren't doing anything this summer, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to my family's private island." He looked at them hopefully.

"Sure, what do you say Hayami?" Hamano asked his best friend.

"Why not. But only if it's safe. We could get lost, islands are still pretty big…" Hayami kept on thinking of ways things could go wrong.

"I'd love to go," then Tenma turned to Kirino awaiting the pinknette's response.

"I'm not sure, I have a bad feeling about this." Kirino had a secret he had always kept from his friends. His senses told him not to go, he had a feeling someone was waiting for him. He looked up and saw Shindou looking at him with big pleading eyes, begging him to come. "A-alright. It can't be that bad," he said with a false smile. His friends cheered. But in his mind he was thinking _I am so going to die_.

They weren't aware that Shinsuke had overheard them. The little goalkeeper looked at Kirino sorrowfully. He knew Kirino's secret even though Kirino didn't know he knew. Hey have you ever wondered why Shinsuke is so short, well that's because he's an elf, and elves have excellent hearing. He just hoped Kirino wouldn't completely lose it and go psychopath on his friends. He could only hope things would okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Mi-chan: How was it. I hope liked it. Leave a review on how you thought it went. <strong>

**Kirino: I thought it was great. Though Tsurugi had a sad part in this story.**

**Tsurugi: *sneezes* Who's talking about me?**

**Kirono: Nobody is talking about you. Mi-chan don't forget the OC credits.**

**Mi-chan:Oh yeah. I don't own the Kurotsuki Kiriga. She belongs to ****WolfNya****. She also suggested to write this prologue, as I wrote this I had some ideas for this story. Also this story makes much more sense. You see I already started the first chapter before she sent in the suggestion and OC, and BAM a n idea for a more interesting beginning comes to view. I was like, what the hell lets give this prologue thing a try. I think it was succes. **

**Kirino: I liked it too. It gives more insight on Tsurugi's backstory. Besides the beginning of the first chapter was too shady, especially on Tsurugi's part.**

**Tsurugi:*sneezes* Seriously who is talking about me?!**

**Both:Arigato WolfNya!**

**Tsurugi: Who are you two thanking?!**

**Both:No need to worry *evil smirk***

**Tsurugi: Help *holds huge sign that say **_**HELP**_*****


	3. Chapter 1: The Beginning:Tails & Scales

**Mi-chan:Ohayo, Minna Lets start this story. Yes this is the story where Kirino is a vampire and Tsurugi is a mermaid.**

**Tsurugi: I'm a what?!**

**Mi-chan: Did I say mermaid, I meant merman.**

**Tsurugi: *death glares***

* * *

><p><em>Where am I<em>, was the only thought going through the young mermans mind. Then he remembered, a few days ago he had escaped a living hell. He was the prince of the mer-world. His father was a strict ruler, and many of his people despised the way his father ran things. A group of merfolk had kidnapped him, _What were they called again?_, he couldn't quite recall the groups name. All knew was they planned to hold him hostage until his father decided to change his ways. He managed to escape but not without getting severe injuries. He passed out after a while and now was floating in the ocean. He just now opened his eyes but still couldn't move. His vision was blurred, his senses were numb. He felt nothing, only darkness. He felt empty.

On land Shindou and his friends had just arrived on Shindou's mansion on his private island. Everyone was excited except Kirino, he was still having doubts about coming. _Why me?_ he thought. Shindou noticed Kirino's worried face, "Come on Kirino cheer up it'll be fun. Don't act like Hayami."

"I just have a feeling something is gonna happen." At the corner of Kirino's eyes he saw Shindou's worried expression. "But I could also be wrong. Right now it's summer, no school, no worries. So lets just have fun." Shindou's clouded face cleared up.

"Oh, almost forgot. Minna follow me, I'll show you to your rooms, the day is almost over," They all followed Shindou through the mansion. Once everyone was done unpacking they ate dinner.

Everyone was excitedly talking, except Kirino. He was thinking about his secret, and he had a sinking suspicion something was off about this island.

"Minna, what do you think we should do tomorrow?" Shindou asked. Hamano suggested fishing, everyone agreed. Kirino was still in deep thought. "What do you think Kirino?"

"I've never been fishing, but it sounds like fun," Kirino said putting on a fake smile. "Anyways goodnight." he hurried to his room once they said their goodnights.

Okay you must wonder what Kirino's secret is, well he's a vampire. The main reason he was freaking out is because he might not get enough blood. Vampires need at minimum a gallon of blood a week, so that was his main problem. He could survive on human food, but he needed blood. He once heard that if a vampire doesn't get enough blood they could have a mental breakdown. They will attack any human at random, and suck them dry. This had never happened to him before, but now he was in a predicament. If he hurt any of his friends he would never live it down, and vampires live for a long time; he would live millions of years with that guilt. _Why couldn't I say no?_ he asked himself. He couldn't sleep, vampires were nocturnal anyways, it's not that he needed sleep...he just needed to clear his mind. He walked over to the window and stared at the moon, usually this would calm him down except for the fact that the moon looked different. It looked empty, there was no life in it. Then he heard a wolf howling_?_ He groaned and threw himself on his bed. He eventually got a bit of sleep, but the second he woke up the bad thoughts came surging back. He got ready to begin a day of nightmares. He put on a green tank top and tan cargo shorts, and his flipflops. He was busy worrying when the sound of music interrupted him. He followed the sound of music and found Shindou playing on his piano.

"You never take a break from piano do you?" kirino said jokingly.

"Oh, Kirino did I wake you up?" Shindou asked nervously. He felt his heart beating faster, whenever Kirino didn't get enough sleep he became… to put it lightly unpredictable.

"Don't worry, I couldn't sleep anyways," he said cheerfully. He sat on the piano bench right next to Shindou, "Are you working on a new piece?" Kirino randomly pressed some keys, he hummed a tune. It was an aria from an ancient song vampires used to sing millenias ago. It was always comforting to Kirino.

"Yeah. By the way what's that tune you're humming? It sounds interesting," Shindou thought it sounded familiar, he just wasn't sure where he had heard it.

"It's just something old. I don't remember the name, but it always helps me calm down." Kirino pressed a few more keys, then had an idea. "Shindou hand me an empty piece of sheet music and a pen," Shindou gave Kirino what he asked for. He was confused when Kirino furiously scribbled on the paper. Kirino looked carefully over what he had just wrote. "Here try playing it," Kirino had a hopeful smile, he loved the song and wondered how it would sound on the piano.

"Since when do you write sheet music?" Shindou scanned the sheet confused by the professionalism on the paper. Kirino started to laugh at his friends reaction. "I'm serious," Shindou tried to sound serious but ended up laughing along.

"Anyways play it, I want to know how it sounds on a piano," Kirino was getting jumpy.

"Hai," the song was played flawlessly, as expected from a prodigy. Kirino closed his eyes and leaned against the brunette, Shindou was a bit taken back by this but nether the less closed his eyes too. When he finished they heard clapping. Their friends were standing right behind them.

Kirino quickly sat up straight and turned around. "How long have you been there?" He had a slight blush on his face, luckily it wasn't too visible.

"Pretty much the whole time," Hamano said triumphantly. He wore his casual clothes.

Hayami wore the same shirt but with black shorts that reached his knees. "When we heard music playing we followed it and found you guys here."

"By the way I don't think I've heard that song before. What is it?" Tenma wore a royal blue shirt with navy blue basketball shorts, accompanied by gray tennis shoes.

"I don't know. Kirino just wrote down the notes for the song, I only played it. He doesn't know the name either." Shindou could see a sly smile forming on Hamano's face. "Hamano what are you thinking?! You better not be thinking wrong again!"

"Why would I do such a thing captain," Hamano played innocently. They all sweatdropped, they all knew Hamano had a strange way of thinking. "By the way, I think now is a good time to go fishing. Early seagull gets the fish." They double sweatdropped at Hamano's saying.

"I guess we should go now, I was thinking after fishing we could go hiking through the forest."

"Sounds like fun," Kirino said sarcastically. Shindou was the only one who picked up on the sarcasm but decided to let it go.

* * *

><p>It was almost noon, and they had caught a lot of fish, Hamano caught the most though, sixteen to be exact. Hayami caught three, Shindou caught five, and Kirino caught seven. Tenma had put out a net and caught twelve so far.<p>

"I think that's enough for today," Shindou announced.

"Wait something is caught in the net, and it's heavy." Tenma was struggling to bring the net up. His friends hurried to help, and when they pulled it out they got the shock of their lives.

Kirino turned to Hamano. "I thought you suggested we go fishing, this isn't a fish." Kirino finally realized why he was so why he had a suspicion something would happen. But now he had a feeling this wasn't over.

"Well Kirino-sempai, it technically is a fish, sort of." Tenma stared at the phenomenon.

"Is it alive?" Hayami poked at the creatures cheek. It groaned then its tail started to glow. "The world going to end!"

The creature's tail glowed even brighter, when the light subdued the creature no longer had a tail. In the tails place were legs, two human legs(he is wearing navy blue swim shorts. To you messed up minds he isn't naked). The creature suddenly opened his eyes, there was a strange orb of light above him. He didn't feel water around him, something more free flowing and dry. Then he realized he couldn't breath, he started to cough furiously. He tried to wriggle out of the trap he was in, but it held him tight, and when he moved it gut into his skin. The coughing stopped and he could finally breath. He looked down at his tail to discover they had been replaced by two…. things. "What happened to my tail!" He turned to the four boys staring at him, he gave them a death glare. "You did this! You caught me in you're stupid trap, and did some experiment on me, didn't you? Didn't you?!" He let out a pained groan, he held his sides. On his stomach there was a huge gash that was still bleeding.

"Are you alright," Tenma ran up to the used to be merman, and took the net off. He tried to pick the merman up but he was pushed away.

"Leave me alone," he was trembling. Tsurugi was scared and furious, if only he had been stronger he wouldn't be in this situation, with these creatures. "How do I know if I can trust you? because frankly I don't," his word were like daggers covered in ice.

"We didn't do this on purpose. please believe us, we only want to help you." Tenma took slow steps towards the boy. The once merman's eyes were on him. The cold glare, froze Tenma to the spot. "Why don't you trust us? Is it because were human and you're not?"

"Human?1" he said in shock. His eyes were wide "I thought they were just a myth," he blinked twice. "Still, how do I know you're humans." his glare was back but less intense.

"The world is coming to an end!" Hayami started yelling again, but this time holding his hands to the side of his head and running in circles.

"Is that enough?" Hamano said pointing at his best friend.

"Humans are the weakest of all creatures, but they are said to be merciless being. They can destroy whole cities, and countries. That they live of greed and destruction. you people are too nice."

"That's not true for every human., that only pertains to a small handful. Most humans are good people." Shindou tried to explain, but the merman just glared at him. "Kirino back me up here."

"Uwah, b-but… I don't know how to explain this." _I'm not even human_ he thought. "W-well humans aren't built for destruction. Some just chose to be bad, but most humans hate violence. We all just want peace in the world. Th-thats about all I can think of," he nervously laughed while scratching his cheek.

Tenma walked up to the merman. "My name is Matsukaze Tenma, my friends call me Tenma. What is your name?"

"Tsurugi Kyousuke. Why do you ask?" Tsurugi was suspicious of this humans behavior.

"It's just a friendly thing to do. By the way, that's Shindou." Shindou held his hand up. "Hayami is the one running in circles, his best friend is Hamano. Hamano is the one with goggles. Then that's Kirino, pink haired one, and Shindou's best friend." Tenma was now in front of the merman, he crouched down so he was level with the other. "Now will you trust us? At least let us treat your wounds."

"I suppose I could trust you… but try _anything_ and you will regret it." Tsurugi had added the last part with a dangerously low voice.

"Minna help me carry him," Tenma said as he slung one of the mermans arms over his shoulder.

When they got back to the mansion the maids quickly took care of him. When they walked in to check on him, he was wrapped in bandages.

"Shindou-sama," the maids bowed. "His injuries aren't as severe as they look, he will be fine in three days."

"But that's so short," Tenma protested.

"Merfolk heal faster than humans." She noticed the children's shocked faces. Even Tsurugi was surprised. "We have our ways," she simply stated.

"Oh yeah, thankyou for healing him. It's just that, I think you over did it," Shindou discretely said, Tsurugi looked like he belonged in an ancient mummy museum. Or perhaps an attack of the living mummy movie. You could only see his eyes through the bandages.

"Oops guess I did over do the bandages, no worries." She quickly removed the bandages. Tsurugi looked like he had something to say but decided to keep quiet. "I'll leave you alone now."

Tenma pulled a chair next to Tsurugi's bed. "So What happened to you? You looked really banged up when we found you," Tenma stared intently at the merman awaiting an answer.

"It's a long story so I'll keep it short. I was kidnapped and held hostage for four years-"

"Four Years!" Hamano interrupted. "You'd think they'd kill you after four days. You're kidnappers must be persistent."

"As I was saying…" Tsurugi shot Hamano a glare. "So while I was there I was tortured, yadda yadda yadda, I escaped floated in the ocean for a few days hanging onto consciousness, and now I'm here." They all looked at him with blank faces.

"Tortured! That's horrible, what exactly did they do to you" Tenma was suddenly standing up and leaning forward towards Tsurugi.

"It's no big deal it's over now," Tsurugi narrowly avoided the question.

"How'd you escape then?" Kirino asked before Tenma started arguing about how it was a big deal.

"I memorized every secret passage way, and nook and cranny there was in their fortress. It wasn't easy though, the second I left my jail cell the alarm went of and they came swimming after me. There were a lot of traps, but somehow I made it out. I just don't remember how." Tsurugi had hit his head while he saw trying to escape so some of his memories were murky.

"I just realized something, if you're gonna live on land for a while you need to walk, and you don't know how to walk. This is bad," Hayami started walking back and forth across the room.

"Walk?" Tsurugi tilted his head confused.

"It's how we move around. We use our legs," Shindou explained.

"What exactly are legs?"

Tenma sweatdropped. "Those are legs," Tenma said as he pointed to Tsurugi's legs.

"So that's what these whatchamacallits are called."

"Legs!" Kirino yelled in frustration.

"Whatever," Tsurugi rolled his eyes at the pinknette's response.

* * *

><p>After three days Tsurugi was all better, just as Shindou's maids predicted. They still wondered how the maids knew Tsurugi was a merman. Anywho Tsurugi turned out to be a natural walker, Hayami said the Tsurugi probably had experience. So they spent most of the day arguing on whether Tsurugi had walking experience or not.<p>

The sun was about to set. "Hey Shindou I think we should go for a hike now." tenma said staring away from Tsurugi and Hayami's bickering.

"What's hiking?" Tsurugi suddenly asked breaking of his argument.

"Hiking is when you walk around in the wild," Hayami answered as if he too had forgotten about the argument.

"Why would you do that? It sounds dangerous."

"It's not too dangerous. It's not like the vast unknown and dark n' stormy sea." Tenma said as he stared at the sunset.

"Oh. Still not very reassuring." Tsurugi stated. "But what the heck, it beats staying indoors all day."

The hike was looong. Since it was dark they could barely see, that is except for Kirino who is a vampire. Since nobody knew this they just assumed Kirino's eyes were well adapted to the dark.

"You guys look tired, maybe you should rest while I figure out this map," Kirino suggested. The second he said that they all fell to the ground panting heavily. Kirino sweatdropped then walked over to a rock and sat down to interpret their next plan of action.

Once Kirino was far enough Tenma called the rest of his friends in a group huddle. "Guys don't you find it weird that Kirino can see so well in the dark?"

"A bit strange, but maybe he's used to the dark," Tsurugi implied.

"Humans can't adapt that well, he's like some nocturnal animal," Hamano said.

"I don't mean to freak anyone out but, his eyes seem to glow in the dark. Not a lot, but they do glow a bit. From here I can see his eyes clearly, and he's at least one hundred feet away." They all turned to Kirino, and noticed that his eyes were clearly visible. They noted Hayami's information mentally.

"Guys I know which way to go to get to the top of the moun-" A menacing howl cut Kirino's sentence off.

"What was that!" Hayami started to run in circles. "It's the end of the world!"

"Calm down Hayami, wolves don't live on tropical islands," Hamano said to calm his friend.

"You're probably right." Hayami had stopped yelling and running in circles but you could see the fear written his face.

"I wouldn't be so sure," they all followed Tenma's gaze and saw a wolf standing a few feet away. Except this wolf was strange, it had light blue fur and blue eyes.

The wolf walked over to Shindou who tried to back away. The wolf sniffed each of them and gave them a playful lick on the face. But when it walked over to Kirino it let out a low hostile growl. Kirino wasn't fazed he only gave the wolf a cold glare.

"Hey look it's wearing a collar. It says _I will show you my true form on the full moon _that's tomorrow, right," Shindou was ruffling the wolf's fur as he announced it.

Tsurugi was quite confused and was observing the creature. "Up on land there are many strange creatures. And yes there is a full moon tomorrow."

"I wonder what that means, but until then we go catch fireflies." Tenma had a jar in his hand, and just then they all noticed that they were surrounded by fireflies. A flash caught the brunette's eyes, "Oh I'll catch that one." He ran after a strange ball of light, not realizing it wasn't a firefly. "This one is strange, it's not flashing light. It's light is white, and stays on."

They all gathered around the brunette and noticed indeed it was strange. If it wasn't a firefly what was it.

* * *

><p><strong>M-chan:How was it? Probably bad, tell me what you think.<strong>

**Kirino:It's okay. Feels a bit rushed though.**

**Tsurugi:Three words. I. Hate. It.**

**Kirino:Well of yours** _**you**_ **would. You should be grateful, vampires are usually seen as a threat, now you're a majestic mermaid- I mean merman.**

**Tsurugi:You're point is.**

**Shindou: Deal with it, things could get worse. Knowing Mi-chan it will get worse.**

**Mi-chan:Thank you Shindou-kun, thats a very sweet compliment.**

**Hamano:Don't think that was a compliment.**

**Hayami: It's the end of the world, she' gonna make our lives miserable.**

**Mi-chan: You may wonder what's up with the strange ending, but it's the introduction of a new OC, I'll tell you in the next chap. Also remember what I said about the moon, that's important too.**

**Tenma:Mi-chan doesn't own Inazuma eleven or any OCs. Also WolfNya your OC made another cameo, her official debut will be in the next chap.**

**Fei:I'm in this story too. I wonder who else is on the cast list, I'll go look at it and announce the members.**

**All: Please Review!**

**Mi-chan: Thank you for reading by story, and please review. Sorry for the Extreme late update. Mi-chan out.**


	4. Chapter 2: Fur and Fairy Dust

**Mi-chan: Ohayo Minna. I'm here with the next chap.**

**Kirino:Took you long enough. You can't leave readers with a crappy cliffhanger.**

**Mi-chan: Q^Q **

**Kariya: Why am I in this story? **

**Mi-chan:*sulks in corner* You'll find out later.**

**Kariya: Oh great she's depressed. She's gonna do something bad to someone in this story.**

**Kirino: I've gotten used to her torture. If its not me preferably it should be Shindou, he never gets tortured in her stories.**

**Shindou: K-Kirino!**

**Tenma:I wonder what the shiny ball of light is. **

**Tsurugi:I wonder when the action will start.**

**Hayami:It's the end of the world!**

**Hamano: Mi-chan does not own Inazuma Eleven Go. OC's will be listed later.**

* * *

><p>Tenma shook the jar hard, it sounded like the small ball of light was making some kind of noise in there. "Hmmm… I wonder what it is?"<p>

"It doesn't look like the other flashing lights. What are they anyways?" Tsurugi asked looked at the fireflies.

"Fireflies!" Tenma answered taking his attention away from the jar.

"Fire?..." Tsurugi tilted his head in confusion. He never actually seen fire, but he heard it was dangerous.

"Not literally," Tenma quickly added. "they just called it that for some reason."

Can we forget about the light thingy and get back to the real problem?" Kirino asked. The strange wolf kept staring and growling at the pink haired defender. "This wolf won't leave me alooone," he said annoyed. _Why me of all people_, he swore he could hear his vampire ancestors mocking him about being scared of a wolf. You see vampires and werewolves were sworn enemies, and its said that normal wolves and werewolves can sense a vampires presence.

"Kirino don't worry, it won't attack. If it was it would have done so. It's already been…" Shindou paused to check the time. "Two hours!"

"Eh?!" Hayami yelled. "We should really get going before anything worse happens."

"I have a better idea. Camping!" Hamano stood proudly, both hands on his hips, puffed chest, and head up high.

"No!" They all yelled at their goggle headed friend.

"Do you _really_ want to hike down this mountain, in the dark. It's almost midnight, and we're all tired. Did I mention we found a wolf on a tropical island, who knows what else might lurk in the shadows. The next animal might not be so nice," Hamano said this as if he were telling a ghost story. He even had a flashlight to make it complete.

"He has a point," Tenma said looking around. He glanced up at Tsurugi. "What do you think Tsurugi?"

"I'm not fond of camping," he replied as he folded his hands behind his head.

"Eto Tsurugi?" The merman glanced down at Tenma. "Do they even have camping underwater?"

"They have camping; I'm not sure on how you do that up here but, it's probably different."

"So camping it is!" Hamano exclaimed happily. His friends just grumbled in response. "First we need a fire," Hamano's gaze turned to Kirino.

"Fine I'll go," he said softly. When he got up and tried to walk away the wolf followed him. "Stay!" he turned around but the wolf kept following him. "Stop following me!," he snapped. The wolf tilted it's head in response. "You not going to leave me alone are you?" In response the wolf let out a low growl. He continued to walk away from where his friends were with the wolf in tow.

Tsurugi leaned against a tree once Kirino was out of view. "Things sure are strange up here," he sighed.

Tenma popped out from behind the tree spooking the poor merman. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Tenma wore a huge grin on his face.

"Why are you always so cheerful?" Tsurugi turned away from Tenma.

"You still don't fully trust me… do you?" You could sense the disappointment in his voice. The navy headed boy didn't answer.

"I'm back!" Kirino announced a bit out of breath. They all stared at him in shock. "What?"

"So fast?" Hayami's brain went into such shock he was mentally immobile. "B-but it's so dark, and how did you maneuver through this forest so easily. How-what- impossible." Kirino sweatdropped at his friends reaction.

"Here are the sticks you wanted Hamano." kirino dumped the sticks right in front of his friend.

"Th-thanks," Hamano said avoiding Kirino's eyes. May I remind you they are still glowing (slightly) in the dark. Hamano began by ripping some bark of a near by tree. He position himself on his knees, with a long sturdy branch between his palms. He rubbed his palms together, with the stick in between, as fat as he could; he still couldn't get a fire going. "I can't do it, you guys try."

Shindou, Tenma, Hayami, and even Tsurugi tried; they all failed. All heads turned to Kirino. He saw a shadowy look in their eyes "What do you want from me? I-I probably can't do it. I'm weaker than you guys…" they didn't listen to him. "Stop staring at me," he was getting nervous under their gaze.

"Come on just try," Hamano said, more like he commanded. He grabbed Kirino and positioned him in front of the bark and stuck the stick in his hands. "Try."

Kirino sighed and looked around. All his friends had a determined look in their eye as if he could do it. He began to rub his palms together; he purposely did it slowly.

"Faster Kirino you can do better," Hayami urged.

He rubbed a little faster. "Faster." Tenma commanded. So Kirino sped it up.

Hamano snapped. "Faster Kirino! Are you even trying!" He grabbed Kirino's shoulders shaking them furiously. "Do it as fast as possible!"

"Fine, I'll do it as fast as possible," Kirino snapped back. He took a deep breath and rubbed his hands together as fast as possible. He was so fast they couldn't see his hands at work, they were just a blur. In seconds the piece of bark exploded into a burst of flame. "Tada!" Kirino presented. He grabbed a few sticks and tossed them into the flames. His friends all stared at him. The wolf growled. "What?"Kirino asked innocently.

"You- you, y-y-" Hayami passed out.

"Such speed," Tsurugi said. His jaw hung open

Kirino gazed into the fire avoiding his friends stares. Even though vampires are known as the most egotistical creatures, he had never been fond of being in the spotlight. He watched the flames dance over the wood. He kinda felt like the wood, being consumed by the vicious flames. His layers being burned away, being exposed. He let out a deep sigh. He was so consumed by the flames he didn't noticed Shindou sitting next to him.

Kirino didn't notice until Shindou spoke up. "I always knew you were fast, just not this fast." Kirino almost jumped. "You have a lot of things about you we don't know, like you being extremely fast, and you probably aren't planning on telling us. Are you?" Kirino just stared at his friend. "It's not like we don't have secrets either," Shindou gave the pinkette a huge grin. At first Kirino didn't respond but eventually smiled back.

They all gathered around the campfire, even the wolf. Though the wolf sat next to Kirino… meh. They couldn't do much about it. Tenma was back to shaking the jar. "I wonder what it is," he shook it harder than ever.

"Matsukaze, if that thing is alive you'll kill it." Tsurugi said grabbing the jar. He popped of the lid, and turned the jar over. What was strange was when the light orb fell out it seemed to grow. It grew into a humanoid creature. It had shimmering white fairy wings, if you haven't guessed it's a fairy. "What is it?' Tsurugi asked.

The creature was less than 5 inches tall. Had pale skin, and a bright red nose(no he isn't related to Rudolph), had pale skin, and light shaggy blue hair. Might I add pointy ears. The little fairy unstably managed to get onto it's feet. "Why is the place all spinny?" he asked. He almost sounded drunk. He shook his head, and became stable again. He looked around. "I'm free!" He had huge, wide eyes that were seafoamish blue eyes. "Oh hello, my name is Kouri!" he said cheerfully. "Thanks for letting me out of that jar. I thought I'd die in there."

"Sorry," Tenma apologized sheepishly. Kouri flew up until he was up to Tenma's level.

"No problem. Alls well that ends well," he sat on Tenma's head. "Hey you mind if I stick around, I'm bored. Also kinda lost, I was seperated from my friend. So could I hang with you guys for a bit.?"

"Sure, you can stay as long as you want!" Tenma said excitedly.

"Thanks!"

They examine the fairy for abit. He wore a short sleeved tunic with round buttons down the middle. He wore a white long sleeved shirt rolled up to his elbows underneath, black pants, with brown knee high boots made with soft leather. Accompanied with with a belt with a metal snowflake buckle. "I never thought fairies were real, "Hayami said curiously (Yes he woke up).

"Tenma," Kouri called.

"Hmm," the brunette answered. Tenma was getting closer to the fire.

"Tenma do you mind not getting to close to the fire?" Koui asked nervously.

"Oh sure, no prob." Tenma happily obliged his friends request.

Guys we better get some rest," Shindou said. It was true it had been a long day, so nobody complained.

They woke up to the sun shining in their faces. You know how you wake up in weird positions, yeah that's kind of what happened here. When they woke up, Tenma was hugging Tsurugi's left arm like a teddy bear. Hayami woke up hanging upside down from a near by tree like a bat. Hamano woke up with his fishing rod in his hand, in a fishing position. Shindou and Kirino woke up holding hands. Kouri woke up stuck in one of the whirls in Tenma's hair(okay we kinda saw that one coming).

"What the-"Hayami didn't finish his sentence because the branch he was on finally broke. "I'm… okay," he managed to say.

"S-sorry," Tenma shyly apologized to Tsurugi. He had a faint blush on his cheek. He wondered how all this had happened.

"I-It's fine." Tsurugi looked away from the younger boy.

Kirino nand Shindou however just stared at their hands, that I might add were still intertwined. They were both blushing profusely. They finally realized they were still holding hands and quickly pulled away, muttering silent apologies. Hamano didn't have much problems with his position.

"Oi Tenma, I'm kinda stuck in your hair!" Kouri called.

"O-oh." Tenma pulled Kouri out of the whirl.

"Mwahahahahahahaha!" a voice cackled. "That's what you get for kidnapping my friend!" A short girl stepped out from the shadow. She had pale skin, and golden brown eyes. Long lavender hair that reached her ankles, and a small scar on her cheek. She wore a black shirt with a purple unzipped sweater over it. She had denim thigh length shorts, and wore black tennis shoes.

"Hikari!" Kouri yelled.

"You know her!" They all yelled. The wolf growled at the girl.

Kouri flew up to the girl. "Hikari calm down, they didn't kidnap me, I got lost and ran into them," he tried to calm down his friend.

Immediately her face broke into a smile. "Oh,oops!" She laughed nervously

Kouri turned to his new friends. "Everyone this is Hikari Umemoto my friend."

"Nice to meet you, sorry. I thought you kidnapped him, last time he went missing he was kidnapped.." She seemed a lot friendlier now.

Tsurugi walked up to her. "You don't happen to be human, do you?"

"Nope, I'm a time lord," she answered standing proudly. They all stared at her with blank faces. She sighed, "A time lord is a rare creature who has the power to time travel and go to alternate or parallel universes."

"So are you from this time period and universe?" Tenma asked.

"Yeah, I just set out on a journey a few months ago to discover... discover…" She was deep in thought, she forgot what she was about to say.

"Your true potential," Kouri finished.

"Yeah that!" Kouri flew onto her shoulder, and whispered something in her ear. "Oh I totally forgot." She reached into her bag and pulled out a cage. The only thing was the cage was three times as big as the bag.

"How…?" Hayami asked. Hikari just smiled saying it was no big deal.

Inside the cage was a fox. The fox had sharp, poisonous yellow eyes, and pure white fur. It looked as if it would show human emotion, and it looked pissed off. The thing that really caught their attention was that it had nine tails… nine freaking' tails. "I caught this cute fox, and forgot to let it go." She opened the cage, and immediately the fox jumped out. But they were in for another surprise because the fox changed form.

In it's place was an average hight girl, with waist long and extremely messy white hair. She had sharp poisonous yellow eyes like the fox, and perfect porcelain skin. She wore a thigh length white kimono, with red flower patterns on the sleeves and end. She had a bow around her waist the color of blood. Tight long socks with pom poms, and wooden shoes with red nets. To complete her look she had a ren fan in her hand. She turned to Hikari. "You!"

"Kitsune?" Hikari said confusedly while tilting her head.

The white haired girl narrowed her eyes at Hikari. "How dare you trap me in that cage, and then forget about me like that!" She took a deep breath. "I don't like to get angry, so I'll pretend it never happened."

"Gomen, I didn't realize you were a kitsune," she apologized looking at the ground.

"Eto Hikari..." Kouri started. "You mean to say, that you _didn't_ realize the fox had multiple tails?" They all facepalmed. Hikari's face turned a slight shade of pink,but she didn't answer. He turned to the kitsune. "Sorry about that. By the way my name is Kouri."

"My name is Kumi Shiro," she was calm now, but she still looked a annoyed.

"Eh, aren't you a deity then?" Kirino asked. Shiro nodded. "Doesn't that mean you despise humans?"

"Especially those who destroy nature!" she answered fiercely. "By the way where exactly is this?" She looked at Shindou.

"This is Lunar Island." Lunar Island is one of the many islands in the area, his parent owned all the islands, they particularly liked this one for some odd reason.

Shiro gasped. "That means the prophecies are coming true." They all stared at her. "The prophecies say that there is a great threat from another world. Since our world is unbalanced someone or something will come from this other world. Then our world will… cease to exist." Then sighed. "And _apparently_ I am destined to help save the world, and the people I meet on this island will be the starter members for the group. Little by little this group will grow. So basically we are the new members for The Lunar Solstice. For some reason the old members disappeared."

"The world is really going to end this time! And I'm not overreacting!" Hayami yelled.

Hamano nodded his head. For once I agree with him."

* * *

><p>The rest of the day they talked about what they were getting into. Soon the full moon was out. They heard a howl, it was the wolf. Funny since the wolf kept quiet most of the day. The wolf burst into a mad dash up the mountain. They all followed it. At the top of the mountain it seemed like the moonlight hit one point. There was a beam of moonlight at the edge of the cliff. The wolf slowed down, and walked into the moonbeam. Soon the wolf was surrounded by a sparkly light blue cloud(moondust, but they don't know this yet), they all stared, even Hayami stopped panicking. That is before he started panicking for a whole new reason.<p>

"Kitsune?" Hikari asked tilting her head once the smoke cleared.

"Try...werewolf." Before them was a girl with light blue hair, like the wolf's fur, and blue eyes. She wore a dark blue hooded jacket with a black shirt underneath; a necklace with a crystal pendant dangled from her neck. She wore white and blue wind blew fiercely, as if reacting to her presence. _Try… dead_, Kirino thought. "Kurotsuki Kiriga, at your service."

* * *

><p><strong>Mi-chan:I'm done, I'm done. I'm really really done. *dances around*<strong>

**Kariya: Phew she didn't do anything bad to anyone.**

**Kirino:Am I supposed to be a pessimist in this story. (-_-)**

**Mi-chan: It's only temporary.**

**Kirino:Good.**

**Mi-chan: Okay people, the real action starts in the next chap. I'll try to update before Monday.**

**Kariya: Key word, **_**try**_**.**

**Mi-chan: Hope this chapter is okay. I wanted to introduce some OC's. So I introduced 4 OC's. The next chap won't be OC based. It'll stick to the actual plot, that I haven't actually figured out. Roll the OC credits.**

**Shindou: Kurostuki Kiriga is made by, ****4696neko****(formerly known as WolfNyan). **

**Tenma: Kumi Shiro is made by, ****Amaya0Miyako****. **

**Hayami:Kouri by, ****Wheelio****. Yep even if you sent this as a guest, Mi-chan accepted you OC. Something about liking the character, and needing some male OCs.**

**Hamano: Hikari Umemoto, by the one and only MI-chan.**

**Mi-chan: Did I portray your OC correctly. If not tell me ASAP.**

**Tsurugi: I hate this story more by the second.**

**Mi-chan: Minna also I was thinking of turning this into a yaoi, tell me what you think. I'll put a poll on my profile page, also tell me in the review. I hope you liked this chapter. Suggestions and criticism is accepted. In the next chap we will see if KIrino's secret will be revealed.**

**Kirino: I wonder what'll happen next.**

**Fei: When do me and Saru show up?**

**Saru: Me?! I didn't sign up for this. In fact I sign up for anything!**

**Shindou: Fei do you mind if I borrow the Inazuma CaravanTM thanks. *travels to future* **

**Fei: I didn't answer yet!**

**Saru:*glares at Mi-chan* You better not do anything embarrassing to me.**

**Mi-chan: No promises.**

**Sindou:*comes back* I'm back.**

**Kirino: What did you do?**

**Shindou: WEnt to check Mi-chan next chapter. Fei is gonna be in it. Also hints of Saru, or at least I think it's Saru.**

**Kariya: What about me?**

**Shindou: I didn't travel that far into the future.**

**Saru: *storms off***

**Fei: Wait up Saru!**

**Hayami:The world really is going to end isn't it?**

**Hamano: Until then… we fish!**

**Tenma: Hope you liked it!**

**Tsurugi: I didn't.**

**Aoi: Please review.**

**Mi-chan: To the Caravan.**

**Wondeba: ****Time Jump!**

**Ina Go cast+ Mi-chan: Mi-chan out!**


End file.
